gamestotalfandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts
Artifacts are items that can help your progress or hinder others' progress in the game. artifact guild: Limit- You may have 9999 artifacts of any particular type. Artifact Name1st Ingredient Effect2nd Ingredient Effect3rd Ingredient Effect4th Ingredient Effect5th Ingredient Special Artifacts Grand AlimenterMajor AfortunadoGrand GenteMajor Cosecha Minor Afortunado Big Time Capsule - -125,000-500,000 Food Minor Estructura-decreases populationMajor Tierra Major Cosecha(greater)Small Time Capsule Major Alimento Major Afortunado Grand AlimentoMajor GordoGrand ProductoRegalo Historia Major Alimento - --20% to target empire's foodMajor Barrera- -30% to Consumer GoodsMinor Alimento Major Producto Regalo Regalo Major Alimento Grand RequeridoMajor GordoMajor GordoRegalo Persiana Persiana -rm decreases 3%Major Tierra-increase planet countMinor Gordo Major Cosecha(greater)Major Afortunado Major Barrera Big Time Capsule Grand Barrera ***PersianaGrand CosechaMajor Afortunado Major Tierra Major Alimento - + 50 Kho ShieldMajor Barrera- + 125,000 - 500,000 FoodMinor Estructura Major Gordo Major Tierra Regalo Major Cosecha Grand DineroMajor Cosecha Grand TierraMajor Alimento Major Alimento Major Tierra - -10% to CreditsMinor Estructura- -25% to OreMajor Cosecha Minor Requerido Persiana Persiana Major Gordo Grand EstructuraMinor GordoPlanetary Core Cap.Bronze Dinero Minor Estructura Grand Alimenter - -1000 to infrastructure on every system Historia-gives more planets (self)Grand Gente Minor Afortunado Grand Cosecha Major Alimento Grand Tierra UniqueArtifacts Big Time CapsuleSmall Time CapsuleHistoriaMinor Suerte Regalo Small Time Capsule -gain 100 turnsMajor Producto-lose 40 turnsMinor Requerido Small Time Capsule Major Suerte Major Barrera Minor Cosecha Major AfortunadoMajor SuerteMajor AlimentoMinor Barrera Minor Requerido Minor Gordo - + 100 luckMinor Gente- -12,500 - 50,000 foodMinor Barrera Minor Alimento Minor Gordo Minor Gente Minor Gordo Major CosechaMinor GordoMajor DineroMinor Alimento Traicione Minor Cosecha - + 12,500 - 50,000 foodTraicione-credits reduced by 3%Minor Tierra Minor Gordo Amber Dinero Traicione Minor Requerido Major ProductoMinor CosechaMajor TierraMinor Cosecha Minor Tierra Minor Tierra - -1,000,000 - 5,000,000 consumer goods Traicione- -1,250 - 5,000 OreMinor Tierra Minor Gente Minor Cosecha Minor Alimento Minor Tierra Minor AfortunadoMinor RequeridoMinor EstructureMinor Gente Major Suerte Minor Requerido - + 20 luckMinor Suerte- -200 infra on all systems (disrupts planets)Small Time Capsule Minor Gente Minor Cosecha Minor Suerte Minor Alimento Minor GordoMinor CosechaPersianaMinor Requerido Minor Cosecha Small Time Capsule -increase planetsMinor Tierra-Spacewarp, auto-fails sabotage attemptsMinor Gente (minor)Minor Alimento Small Time Capsule Minor Gente Minor Alimento RegaloMinor GordoMajor Barrera* +***Minor Requerido Garnet Dinero Minor Gente - + 1-10 of a random artifact, 20% chance of fizzling**Traicione- + 20 Kho ShieldMinor Alimento Minor Alimento None Minor Cosecha None RareArtifacts Major SuerteAssimilated BaseMinor AlimentoOpal Dinero Silver Dinero Garnet Dinero - +5 LuckBronze Dinero- -250 -1000 foodTopaz Dinero Gold Dinero Amber Dinero Platinum Dinero Platinum Dinero Minor Barrera ***Cuarto MapaMinor CosechaAmber Dinero Opal Dinero Garnet Dinero - + 5 Kho ShieldCuarto Mapa- + 250 -1000 FoodTopaz Dinero Opal Dinero Opal Dinero Silver Dinero Amethyst Dinero Minor GenteGarnet DineroMinor RequeridoSilver Dinero Platinum Dinero Organic Base - -150 to PopulationPlatinum Dinero- -25,000 -100,000 Raw MaterialGold Dinero Gold Dinero Platinum Dinero Assimilated Base Amber Dinero Minor SuerteCuarto MapaMinor TierraGold Dinero Organic Base Silver Dinero - +2 to LuckSilver Dinero- -50 - 200 OreCuarto Mapa Bronze Dinero Silver Dinero Gold Dinero Silver Dinero Small Time CapsuleMinor GordoTraicioneOpal Dinero Minor Barrera Amber Dinero -gives 10 turnsMinor Tierra-loyalty decreasesBronze Dinero Traicione Cuarto Mapa Minor Cosecha Amber Dinero Uncommon Artifacts Amber DineroYellow OrbAmethyst DineroEnergy Pod Brown Orb Golden Orb -Credits decreasePurple Orb-Credits decreaseOrange Orb Gray Orb Green Orb Yellow Orb Brown Orb Assimilated Base Organic Base -used for fusionscan't be created-used for fusionscan't be created Bronze DineroBlack OrbCuarto MapaWhite Orb Orange Orb Black Orb -credits increaseGreen Orb-gives artifact formulasBlue Orb Blue Orb Green Orb Yellow Orb Orange Orb Garnet DineroGreen OrbGold DineroGray Orb Moccasin orb Pink Orb -credits decreaseTurquoise Orb-credits increaseAqua Orb Golden Orb Turquoise Orb Moccasin orb Plum Orb Opal DineroEnergy PodPlatinum DineroAqua Orb Yellow Orb Plum Orb -credits decreaseAqua Orb-credits increasePink Orb Blue Orb Pink Orb Energy Pod Aqua Orb Silver DineroYellow OrbTopaz DineroBlue Orb White Orb Golden Orb -credits increaseGray Orb-credits decreaseOrange Orb Purple Orb Turquoise Orb Pink Orb Pink Orb